Running Away
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Whenever Alek has a problem he faces up front and in your face. Unless it involves heartbreak. After what happened with Chloe and then he sees her with Brian again. He does the only thing he can think of. He runs. Sorry bad summary. First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

(The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Chloe and Alek)  
>Running Away<p>

Chapter 1: Feeling Betrayed.

Alek's POV-

I can't believe what I am seeing right now. Is she really talking to that, that, Human! Thought Amy said that Chloe told him she couldn't see him anymore, and just yesterday she told me that what had happened between us meant something to her. I feel my heart shattering while I watch them laugh and joke. I can't take it anymore so I go home, where I know Valentina is out at one of her meetings and Jasmine is out on a date with –what was his name...- oh yea Zane.

I light a fire in the fireplace, sit in front of it...and just think. Think of Chloe. Hell she is all I ever think about! I thought about her before she even turned mai, when I first started noticing her, I always thought she was beautiful, but never talked to her due to what I felt I had to do in order to keep my friends on the basketball team. They were the only thing human I had to me these days. But now I talk to her all the time in school, whether we are fighting or just socializing. Either way people ask questions, "**Are you guys dating?" "Do you like her?" **I couldn't answer them honestly because I didn't want it getting back to Chloe. Now I don't care.

Knowing Valentina and Jasmine wouldn't be back for a while, I grabbed a duffle bag, packs clothes and nesseciaties that I knew I would need, wrote a note to Jasmine and Valentina, grabbed my keys, and left. I don't know where I am going, all I know is I have to get out of here for a while, away from Chloe, Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Valentina. My grades in school were excellent so I don't have to worry about that right now. I put my bag in the back seat, start the car driving towards my unknown destination.

Chloe's Pov-

Talking to Brian made me feel weird these days. Ever since everything with Alek happened, talking to Brian or even being around him feels weird and unright. Like it doesn't belong, but while we were talking about his mom, could have sworn I saw Alek standing in the window looking extremely depressed about something. Looked away for a second back at Brian so he wouldn't get suspicious then looked back and what I suspect to be Alek was gone. It could have been Alek knowing how fast he runs. After Brian had left the shop, after telling me about everything he found in storage, which was all his mothers his dad had put away without him knowing, I continued working until Lana told me to go home. As I was walking I couldn't help but wonder where Alek was. He usually pops out of no where to walk to my front door with me then up through my window. I was a little worried but then remember that Alek is a lot stronger and more experience then me and he would be fine. He was probably watching from afar.

I soon got home and notices a note on the table from my mom. It said "Hey kiddo, got sent out on a last minute business trip with Frank to New York for a while, don't know how long exactly but I will be calling you all the time and when I find out. Love you. Mom." Great, home alone relaxes me so much, but scares me a little bit when I realize Alek still hadn't made an appearance. I was starting to get worried so I wrote a mental note to call Jasmine after I took a shower.

I cleaned up and got dressed then walked back into my room only to have a heart attack seeing Jasmine sitting on my bed panicking.  
>"Jasmine, whats wrong and wheres Alek?" I asked her, freaking out now on the inside.<br>She didn't say anything, just stared at a piece of paper in her hand unable to speak. She handed the paper to me and I read it carefully.

"Jasmine,  
>I know your probably on cloud nine right now, and the last thing I want is to worry you after what im sure was an amazing night for you. Don't worry about me. Some stuff happened that I really don't want to deal with right now, and you know me. When I get scared or hurt, my first instinct is to run. I know you are probably upset right now seeing as you think no one is watching Chloe. That's not the case. I sent another Mai to watch her until you got back. Don't call me or text me because I wont tell you were I am and why I left, even though you can probably figure that out yourself. I'll talk to you when I get back. Tell Valentina too. I'll be expecting her wise words when I return.<br>Love you cuz.  
>Alek."<p>

I couldn't believe what I was reading! Alek had ran away! My eyes starting watering up with tears and I was speechless. I look back at Jasmine and handed her back the note.  
>"I already tried calling him. He didn't answer. He must really be hurt." Jasmine stated looking and rereading the note again. I look at her confused and ask "Hurt? What are you talking about?"<br>"He only runs away when he gets scared, or heartbroken. Which has only happened once before. You must have really hurt him Chloe in order for him to do this." Jasmine said, now standing up from my bed walking towards my door, and since my mom was gone, I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. "Its going to be my job to watch over you now until he decided to come back. I'll sleep on the couch." She said about to leave my room. "Wait!" I called out making her freeze. "What do you mean whenever he decides to come back? And I hurt him? I don't understand."  
>Jasmine looks at Chloe in disbelief! "When he kissed you that night Chloe, Alek was saying what he has always wanted to say. And since he couldn't find the words he used actions. And he must have heard something or saw something he didn't like and ran not knowing what else to do." Jasmine said sadly.<br>Oh. My. God. That was Alek that was there today! I knew it! He must think I want Brian again. I know I cant have him, and I don't want him. I want Alek! "Do you have any idea where he could have went Jasmine. At all?" "There is this place in San Fransico, but you never know with Alek. He is unpredictable." And with that she walked out of my room and into the hallway.

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever so harsh comments are not needed please. If people would like to help though that would be extremely great and greatly appreciated from me. Thanks guys! Review please3 Chalek for life!**

**Risssa;***


	2. Chapter 2

Running Away, Chapter 2.

*Aleks POV*

I had been driving for about 2 hours now, still unknown of my destination. Might just stop in San Fransico. Jasmine had already tried calling me, unlike I told her to do. She already knows where I am going. Where I always go. Should I go do something I havent done in may years. Should I go visit my parents? Feel like I owe it to them to talk to them about my life and whats been going on in it lately. I know that they are watching over me and already know everything but I need to do this.

A tear slides down my face and I don't even realize it. Thinking about my parents kills me inside. There is always this big hole in my heart since I was told what happened to them. Right after that was when I began to transform and I got sent away again. To Live with Valentina. I always think though, what would have happened if they were still alive? Where would I be right now? What would they think of me? I always think of them right before a fight, and after. What would they tell me to do? Say?

I pull the car over and just start letting the tears fall. Not bothering to wipe them or try to stop them.

*Chloe's POV*

I wake up the next morning still facing the worry and reality that Alek was gone and I had no clue where he was. I walk down stairs in hopes that he would be there. I face Jasmine in the kitchen making us breakfast before school. You can see she is still physically upset that her only cousin has ran away, according to her this isnt the first time it has happened though.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked her as she notices I am there.

"Nope, nothing. Mom says we should just leave him alone for a while and see if he tries to contact any of us first." She answers back.

I am really starting to worry. I understand that Jasmine and Valentina had been through this before with Alek, so they arent that concerned, but for me I am freaking out on the inside. I barely slept last night because I was hoping to hear him walk across my roof and say haha gotcha. But it didn't happen. And I had a feeling it wasn't going to happen.

"You said he has done this before right?" Chloe asked Jasmine, who was just finishing breakfast.

"Yea he has, why?" Jasmine answered putting hers and chloe's breakfast on the table.

"How long was he gone for?" Chloe asked. She knows she is being nosy, but she was genuily worried about him. Especially since he hasn't talked to her either.

"Don't worry Chloe. Alek knows what he is doing, and he can fend for himself if he comes in contact with danger." Jasmine tried to reassure her of his safety. She finished then got up and walked upstairs to shower. After she had left Chloe got an empthy hit, of worry and fear. Jasmine might not want to show it, because she was raised to be strong, but Chloe knew Jasmine was just as scared as she was.

*Alek's POV*

After I had finished my crying session, I had decided it was time to stop for the night. I found a motel not to far away from where I had stopped so I checked in there and went to my room. After I got there, it looked like a nice little room. Not to big and not to small. Definely not like the apartment but it would have to do. I put my stuff down and decided it was time for a shower. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on a pair of sweatpants and sat on the bed. Felt like there was bricks under a little bit of soft cushion. I laid down and my mind drifted off to Chloe. Jasmine must have told her by now that I was gone. I wondered how she reacted. Was she worried about me? Could she care less that I was gone? Did she think this was amazing because I was no longer around to watch her and annoy her? She probably didn't care because she had her helpless little Human! I drifted off to a much needed sleep. Watching Chloe all night long and driving for a while takes a toll on you. I missed her, but I knew that this was for the best. At least for right now it was for me.

*Chloe's POV*

Me and Jasmine walked to school together in silence. We were both worried but didn't know what to say to eachother. We went our separate ways when we got to school. Since she is a grade higher than me she had different classes. I went to my locker where Amy and Paul were waiting for me.

"So whats up?" Amy said when I got there and opened my locker.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I replied to her. She looked at me worried.

"Chloe, have you forgotten I am your best friend and I can tell when your lying. Talk to me. Is it Paul? Because I can send him away?" Paul looked at her and said "Either way I am going to be told, so I might as well not even." He was right.

"Why do you say somethings wrong?" I said to them.

"Because you look sad and I havent seen you and Alek together at all today. Did you get into another fight about what happened?" She asked. Extremely worried might I add.

Why is it so hard for me to say those 2 little words, hes gone. Maybe its because I cant come to terms with the fact he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Chloe's POV*

Amy was trying to get my attention and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. Apparently Amy noticed them too and tried hugging me. She was probably thinking it was my mom or Brian, not even noticing Alek wasn't even in school. I refused her hug, closed my locker and left school. Not even looking back.

*Jasmines POV*

I was at my locker getting my books for History when I hear Amy and Chloe talking. Amy was questioning her about Alek. God just saying my cousins name makes my heart hurt. Then I break out my trance when I hear Amy yelling at Chloe. I quickly close my locker and run over to my friends not seeing Chloe anymore.

"What happened?" I asked both of them.

"I don't know! I was asking her why Alek and she weren't walking together like usual then asked if they got into a fight. She looked like she was starting to cry, pushed me away and ran out of school! What did I do? Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Amy questioned, freaking out.

"Alek isn't here today because we don't know where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? Amy asked.

"I mean he ran and we don't know where he is."

And with that, I leave them and go to my next class after calling another mai to keep an eye on Chloe until I got out of school.

*Chloe's POV*

I ran, didn't know where I was running too but I was just running. I run into an alley way and jump on a roof and run from one to another until I make it home. Didn't even bother to use the front door, just climbed through my window and jumped on my bed and just cried. I just cried until I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up around 1pm. Wow I slept for 4 hours? That must be a new record. I go downstairs and see no one, so that must mean Jasmine didn't follow me. I check my phone and see I have 8 text messages and 2 missed calls. I lost all hope in Alek hopefully calling me, and gladly I did because they were from Amy and Paul. The text messages were from Amy, Jasmine and Paul.

I opened Jasmines first.

"Hey saw you run out of school. Hope your okay. I'll be back over when school gets out. At least text me and let me know you got home alright."

I replied to her saying I got home fine and fell asleep when I got home and I'd see her when she got here.

Amy sent me about 5 of the 8 texts.

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to upset you! Please text me or call me back please!"

"Chloe King please talk to me!"

"Jasmine told us what happened! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up! "

"I talked to Jasmine at lunch and we are coming over with her after school. Hope your okay with that. Love you."

I really didn't mean to worry her that much. But it's Amy so anything worries her. I answered her saying,

"Sorry I fell asleep after I got home. Didn't mean to scare you. Yea I'm okay with you and Paul coming here with Jasmine after school and its okay, you didn't know. See you later. Love you too."

The last 2 were from Paul.

"Amy's flipping out! Please call her back."

"Not only is she worrying about you I am too so please answer us!"

I ignored his knowing her was with Amy and she would tell him I'm fine.

I had gone upstairs for my laptop I was going to bring with me downstairs until everyone got here. I had grabbed it and had noticed something that Amy had given to me only a few days earlier. It was a picture of me and Alek.

He had snuck up on me when we were hanging out at the coffee shop so his hands were around my waist with my hands on top of his. He was smiling, not his usual "CB Smirk" like really smiling, which is not something Alek does often. And I was laughing so hard it looked like I was beside myself.

Tears started forming again, but I wiped them away quickly, put the picture in a random frame I had in my room and set it down on the nightstand next to my bed.

*Aleks POV*

I wake up as uncomfortable and in pain as I was when I fell asleep. I barely had slept though. I kept having nightmares about Chloe losing her lives because I wasn't there to protect her. Almost made me want to jump in my car and drive back as fast as I could, until I remembered why I left in the first place. I need this and I know Jasmine has it covered. It was about 10am, so I decided it was time to check out and get back on the road again. I get up and take a quick shower and brush my teeth and quickly get dressed and pack my things. And as I was checking out, I was thinking about where I was going and how long it had been since I was last there. I wonder what it looks like now, and how badly I would have to clean it up.

*Chloe's POV*

I patiently sat in my living waiting for the arrival of my 3 best friends. I was on Facebook looking at Alek's profile hoping it would give me some insight on to where he was. When I didn't see anything on his wall, I decided to look at his pictures. I see pictures of him in his basketball uniform with his other teammates, him and Jasmine, him and Valentina. The last one I saw though almost made me cry happy tears. I was a picture of Alek with his parents when he was only a baby. It had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I hear the doorknob turning so I quickly close out of his picture and logout.

I closed my laptop and set it on the couch as I walk into the kitchen where I meet them.

"Hey guys, hows it going" Hoping that they wouldn't question me about my breakdown earlier in school.

"Were fine Chloe. You're the one we are worried about." Amy said with a sense of worry in her voice and eyes.

"Im doing okay now. Still not great because I still don't know where Alek is, but other then that im doing fine." I said to all of them.

"Okay well is anyone else but me hungry right now. Im thinking Chinese." Jasmine said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Im kinda feelin' it right now so im down. You guys?" I asked Amy and Paul.

We're down!" They both said. Wow they really are meant for eachother.

And with that I grab my coat and my phone and out the door we go.

*A few hours later, still Chloe's POV*

We get back to the house and Amy says her Dad's want her home so she has to go and bring Paul home. We say our goodbyes and they leave.

Me and Jasmine decide its time to watch a movie. She lets me pick and with everything going on im in the mood for a romancy chick flick. I pick Beastly, which happens to be one of my favorite movies.

Towards the end of the movie I notice Jasmine had fallen asleep. Its at the part that Hunter/Kyle goes after Lindy when she goes to leave for her trip. It reminds me of a backwards Me and Alek. Then I decide what im going to do. Im not one to make rash decides like this but I know this is the right thing to do and with my mom being gone, Im going to go find Alek.

*Alek's POV*

Im driving towards where my destination was. I see it so I quickly turn into the cemetery and go on a wild goose chase to find what I was looking for. It began raining heavily. So I stop and park the car, after making sure all the windows are rolled up. I get out and start walking around until I find what I was looking for along and the tears start falling again. The 2 headstones that say

Viktor Petrov Elizabeth Petrov  
>Loving Father. Loving Mother.<p>

Whatever was left of my heart, was now all broken.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own TNLOCK. If I did, Brian wouldn't even exist and Alek…well I'm not getting into that ;)

Anyway, everyone seems to love my story so thank you for all the reviews and comments! They keep my writing because I don't think I'm as good as your giving me credit for lol. And read my other one shot, but read to reposted one please. And I am working on a new story as well. The first chapter should be up either later tonight or early tomorrow.

Anyways! On with the Chapter 4.

*Chloe's POV*

I get off the train only to meet extremely heavy rain here in LA, which is always fun. Not. I start walking away from the station and now begin my HUGE search for Alek. But this could take forever.

I felt bad for leaving Jasmine just like that with just a note. Knowing that she is going to go to Valentina and they would be come find me, they aren't what I was worried about right now. They only this I was worried about was Alek and where he was. Was he hurt? Was he is trouble? Was he taken as bait to get to me? Every bad thing was flying through my head.

*Alek's POV*

As the rain starts getting harder and harder, I begin to notice less and less. The only thing I am caring about is cleaning my parents grave and staying strong, no crying. My Dad used to say that crying was the showing of weakness.

I begin walking around the grave picking the weeds and wiping away the dead bugs and dirt that was sticking to the grave. I know, dead bugs, gross. But I didn't care, these were my parents.

Suddenly I feel my phone begin to vibrate, I look and its Chloe calling me. I hesitant for a minute then hit the ignore button. I know I would need to talk to her soon, but not now.

*Chloe's POV*

Jasmine has already called me telling me how crazy I was for doing what I was doing. But she couldn't be mad at me for it. I was going after he cousin and she appreciates me looking for him to make sure hes okay.

I tried calling him. Of course he ignored it. Great, make this search even harder for me Alek. I hide under a tree and begin looking at his profile on Facebook for clues again. I go back to his photo albums and begin looking. I see one labeled LATimes.

I click on it and the picture that immediately catches my attention is the one of him and Valentina next to a tombstone. I click on the picture and see that it was Alek's parents grave! That's where he must me! I begin running until I remember I don't know where the cemetery is and where the grave is. I begin aimlessly walking hoping to see a cemetery somewhere. Suddenly I see one and begin to run again. I get to the entering gate and since it is raining so hard, I can barely see inside of it. I begin walking and my heart begins beating relentlessly. I was nervous. Nervous about seeing Alek? Never thought that would happen in a million years, but it did. I couldn't listen for his heartbeat because the rain was so loud. I begin looking around to my best cat like ability and abruptly stop at what I see.

A blue Jaguar.

*Alek's POV*

I am done cleaning and now am just standing and staring. I could see through the rain due to being Mai, so that helped. I was trying so hard not to cry. They had been held in for so long, they don't have to come out now.

"Crying helps you know. They would want you to cry, and show what your feeling, not hold it all in because you feel you have to." I hear someone say behind me. I couldn't shake how that voice sounds so familiar. Just like her's. I turn around and just stare.

"Chloe?"

Thank you to everyone for reviewing and keep them coming please and also please look out for my other story coming soon!3

Rissaaaaa;*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry for a late update but I haven't been home the last few days, hard times come to all of us at some point, but anyways. Thank you for all the great and the amazing reviews! They have been amazing and you have been amazing to me for my first story! Thank you all and keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**On with the story! **

Chapter 5:

*Aleks POV*

I sharply turn around and use my night vision to look for her. When I see her standing there, I am in shock. I can't believe she found me! I can't even believe she is here.

"What are you doing here?" I yell at her since it is raining so heavily.

"I got worried about you. You haven't talked to me or Jasmine or anyone lately so I got scared." She answered me as she walked over to me. Soon she was standing right in front of me, in all of her natural beauty.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I yell back at her as I turn around to walk away.

"No Alek don't you dare walk away!" She yells as she comes over and forcefully turns me around to look back at her "I am sorry about Brian, but you should know that I haven't talked to him. He has been trying to contact me but nothing has been on my mind except for you!"

"Chloe it's not worth it! You love him so you know what go back to him! Go back and be with a guy you can't even be physical with! Ever! He is all you think about and the only thing you want!" I turn back around to leave.

"Alek it's you! It's always been you! And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it but at least I did! I jumped on the last train with the money my mom left me with and no protection at all because I wanted to prove it to you!"

"Prove it Chloe! Prove you want to be with me! But there is nothing you can do!" I said as I start walking to my car.

"Alek don't!" I hear her say before I feel a tug on my shoulder that turns me around and I feel a force on my lips.

She kissed me.

It takes me a second to respond before I begin to kiss her back. I feel her push the hood of my head and wrap one arm around my neck and the other in my hair. I put my arms around her waist and push her closer to me.

I don't know how long we were there for, but I felt like I was in a fairytale. Me being the guy that's kissing the girl of his dreams in the pouring rain. But the difference is this was me and Chloe.

I pull away slowly when oxygen become necessary for us both.

"What was that for?" I ask putting my forehead to hers.

"You told me to prove it, so that's what I am doing Alek. I want to be with you and I will do anything to do so." She tells me, with a smile.

"You know what I think?" I tell her, as I lace my fingers with hers.

"What?"

"I think it's time to go home." And with those words, I pull her towards me as I walk towards my car.

She runs towards me and jumps into my arms as I spin her around. Then we get in my car after I say goodbye to my mom and dad and head home.

*Chloe's POV*

After we drive out of the cemetery, we jump right on the highway to go home.

"So should I call Jasmine and let her know we are coming home?" I ask my new boyfriend.

"No, just send her a text saying you found me and we are both okay." He answers.

I did just that and turned back to Alek as he drove.

I crawl over to him and put my head on his shoulder and laced my fingers in his. I listen to his heart beat steady as I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up a few hours later and sit up and look at Alek.

"Hey love, sleep well?" He asked.

"Your shoulders kind of boney so a little uncomfortable." I answer him in a jokingly way.

"Ouch that hurt. We are almost home so you can sleep in your regular bed soon." He said taking a quick glance at me before turning his attention back to the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I'm back! Hoping to finish this story within the next few chapters, if not the next one, so if you have any ideas of how to end it, let me know please in a PM. Thanks for all the support on this story and My Life With A Baby, keep the reviews for both coming and keep reading. I want to start a new story soon too, so if you have any ideas, throw them my way and I'll see what I can do. Thanks! **

**Chapter 6:**

*Alek's POV*

We drive about another hour and a half before we get back to the apartment, where I know I was about to get a nice ol' lecture from Valentina and Jasmine. Wasn't looking forward to that.

I park my car and look over at Chloe, who is still sleeping on my supposed bony shoulder, but it's apparently comfy enough for her to fall asleep on twice. She fell back asleep after about 20 minutes.

I couldn't believe she actually went through so much trouble to find me. She left Jasmine, at night, risking the fate of losing another life to jump on a train and come find me. Stalking my Facebook profile to look for hints? Never heard of someone doing that before, but Chloe is an unusual person. That's what I love about her.

I take her head off my shoulder and lay it on the seat and she moves a little, then falls back into a deep sleep. I get out of the car and open the passenger side door and pick her up bridal style.

I walk into the building only to be greeted by the doorman.

"Alek, great to see you again." The elderly man greets me.

"Same here John, been a few weeks." I give him a sincere smile, and walk onto the elevator. Surprised he didn't ask me about the girl passed out in my arms right now.

I make it up to the door of 18.03, getting ready to walk into the apartment I haven't seen in a few weeks. I open the door and see Jasmine eating an apple in the kitchen.

"Oh my god Alek, your home." She states getting up with a big smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to go lay her down in the guest room. Be right out." I bring her into the room and lay her down.

"Sweet dreams beautiful." I kiss her forehead and walk back into the main room.

"Hey Jas, miss me?" I ask her with a cute smile.

She walks over and gives me a big hug. "You have no idea. Wasn't the same around here without you to fight with, or you and Chloe's consistent bickering."

"Yeah, I missed it here too, kinda." As we release the hug and walk into the kitchen.

"So where did you go?" She asked, resuming her position before I walked in.

"I went to visit my parents." As I grab some of Jasmine's left over Taco Bell she told me to take.

"Are you okay?"

I look at her and smile "Yeah, I'm good." As I begin eating.

"Is it clean? Any damage?"

"It was a little dirty, but I cleaned it and it was raining so that helped too, but no, no damage to it at all."

"That's good. I'm glad. I knew you were going there, I just thought I would let her figure it out for herself."

"Yeah, she found me there. She used my Facebook account." I tell her chuckling a little bit.

"I figured she did. That was in her laptop's history, that's why I didn't go running after her." She says getting up and heading towards me. "I'm glad your home Alek." She gives me another hug before going to her room and going to bed.

I soon finish my dinner and go to my room and pass out as soon as I hit the pillow. It was quite an eventful day.

*Chloe's POV*

I wake up at about 3am and see I am alone in a room I wasn't familiar with. I soon realize I am at Jasmine's but in the guestroom. I begin walking towards the door and headed towards Alek's room. I open the door and see him sleeping on his stomach with his face facing the window and hands under the pillow and the comforter to his waist, showing off his strong, muscular back.

I begin walking towards the bed and lay down next to him. I open his eyes and turns to face me.

"Alek, it's just me." I tell him before he attacks.

"What's wrong Chloe? Are you okay?" He asked me sitting up a bit looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't want to be alone. Especially after just finding you."

He turns on his side and opens his arms for me. I lay down in them with my back to his stomach and his face in my hair. I set my hand above his that sits on my stomach and interlace my fingers in his. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake up the next morning in Alek's room, without Alek. I get up and walk out of the room to see Alek sitting at the island next to Jasmine with Valentina what seems like lecturing him. I didn't want to interrupt so I walk into his bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth with his spare tooth brush.

After I walk back out thinking they were done, which they weren't, but before I could walk back into Alek's room I was spotted by Valentina, because Alek and Jasmines backs were to me.

"Chloe!" I hear coming from Valentina. I turn to see her staring at me as Alek and Jasmine turn around to face me with smiles.

"How could you be so thoughtless? Going without protection to LA? You were lucky to not be attacked." As she leaves them and walks towards me.

"I left when Jasmine was asleep, so it wasn't her fault. And I was with Alek after I arrived there so I was safe." I explain to her.

"It doesn't matter. I have already talked to Jasmine" I look over at Jasmine as she looks down in sadness as Alek puts a comforting hand on her knee and smiles at her.

"You shouldn't have, it wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong. It was my doing. She didn't even know I left until I was already on the train. So it wasn't in any way her fault." I defend her carefully.

"Okay well I am done talking about this situation. I have already spoken to Alek about his little stunt and how it will not happen again. Since we are done her I have a plane to catch so I must excuse myself."

I walk over to the 2 teens sitting next to each other with sad looks on their face.

"What happened?" I asked them both, looking at Alek pretty much telling him to go first.

"She yelled at me for taking off when no one was around, and told me what a stupid mistake it was and if it ever happened again she would send me back to London to run the pride there." Alek tells me. I then turn to Jasmine.

"And she told me that if I wasn't more careful with you, she would strip me of uniter duty." She explains.

"Oh guys I'm sorry. I didn't know me coming to find you was going to cause so many problems." I apologize to both of them. Alek takes my hand as Jasmine speaks.

"It's okay Chloe. I am glad you did what you did. You proved you don't need protection everywhere you go and you showed how much you care about my favorite cousin." Jasmine tells me hugging me.

"Oh Jasmine!" I hug her back tighter and I hear Alek chuckling a bit.

"Oh feel left out baby." I tell her smiling a bit.

"Oh absolutely." He pulled me over to him and kissed me deeply, but I feel nothing but love.

Jasmine had walked to her room to avoid seeing her mother again and left us alone in the kitchen.

He deepens the kiss even more and stands up from his seat towering over me. He picks me up and sets me on the counter and puts his hands to my waist. I hear a door open and pull away from Alek with a need for oxygen as well.

We sharply look over at the door that opened to see Valentina walking out with her suitcase getting ready to go away from another Pride meeting.

"Have fun you too. I'll see you soon." And with that she was gone.

"She didn't even say goodbye to Jasmine. Why?" I ask Alek as I hop off the counter and face Jasmines door holding onto Alek's waist though.

"She never really does. If Jasmine isn't home or in her room, she doesn't. But if she is in eye view she tells her bye."

"Why not though? That doesn't seem motherly."

"Valentina means well, and I and Jasmine both know she loves us both equally, so she doesn't need to say it, but Jasmine needs to hear it once in a while. Instead of being treated like a drill sergeant all the time."

I drop the subject then and kiss me lightly.

"I have to go home and shower and change. Are you coming with me?" I ask him.

"Yeah, let me just tell Jasmine and we'll go." He walks into Jasmine's room and they talk for a minute then he walks back out, grabs my hand and we walk out the door, leaving Jasmine to herself for a while.

"Should we have asked Jasmine to come too?" As we head to the elevator.

"I did, she needs to be alone right now she told me."

"Oh okay then." And with that we head to my house.

As we walk to my house we joke around and bicker like usual and we kiss and hold hands while making playful banter.

We stop at a coffee shop and as we walk out he kisses me lightly and grabs my hand with his free one.

"Oh I understand now." I hear from behind us.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" I look at him confused.

"I came by the shop yesterday and Lana said you weren't working. I was going to check again today but now I understand why you haven't been talking to me." He tells me angrily.

"I told you we were just friends so I can be with whoever I want too. So you have no right to be angry with me." I tell him getting madder at every word that slips out of his mouth. I stay with Alek though to keep him from ripping Brian's face off.

"I don't understand though. I treated you like a queen, and he is just going to break your heart and use you for sex!" And that set me off.

"Listen here Brian, I love him and he loves me. It was a mistake to keep seeing you if you are going to act like this! So lose my number, don't ever contact me again and don't stop by the store or any other hang out place you know I go to or I will let him hurt you! And after that I grab Aleks hand, kiss him fiercely and walk in the direction opposite of Brian.

As we walk I realize that I love this boy more than anything. He is my life and he has risked his life for me on numerous occasions and shows nothing by compassion for me in anything. He can joke around with me about anything and make me laugh when I feel like crying hysterically. I don't know what the future holds for me and Alek, but I know that it is nothing but good things. I may regret some things in my life, like letting Brian get so attached, trying to contact my dad and lying to my mom, but I know one thing I will never regret. Getting on that train and going to find the love of my life, Aleksander Petrov.

**And that's a wrap! It's finished! Thank you all so much for the support and love on this story! Don't know what I would have done without all of you! I love you all sooo much! Keep supporting, reviewing and helping me with new story ideas please! Oh and read My Life with A Baby! Thank you again! Chalek forever!**

**Rissa;***


	7. AN, Sorry!

Hey Guys! I know I am finished with this story but I need all your help please!

I want to start a new story but I have no ideas right now. Can you guys please help me! If you have any ideas then shoot them my way in a Private Message and I will see what I can do with it!

Thanks guys for all your support on Running Away and My Life with A Baby and keep the reviews coming

Risssa;*


End file.
